


Absence makes the heart grow fonder...

by spinny78



Series: Jealousy... [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Boyfriends, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinny78/pseuds/spinny78
Summary: After the international break, Julian and Kai are separated once again.Jealousy rears its ugly head when Ben Chilwell gets involved.(5 Nov update: Kai has tested positive for COVID-19. Get well soon!)
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz
Series: Jealousy... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985867
Kudos: 16





	Absence makes the heart grow fonder...

**Author's Note:**

> Just another drabble about Bravertz and their photos with their teammates. Pictures once again taken from the bravertz hashtag on twitter.
> 
> Can be taken as a one-shot, but probably best read after [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854639) since they are linked.
> 
> Let's hope COVID-19 doesn't ruin the rest of the season for football, be it in the League, Europe or internationals.

Since the international break ended and both Kai and Julian returned to their respective clubs, it had not been an easy run of matches for both Dortmund and Chelsea.

Whilst Dortmund had won their 2 matches in the Bundesliga, including the crucial derby against Schalke, they had struggled mid-week against Lazio in the Champions League.

Meanwhile in England, Chelsea had suffered 3 straight draws, against Southampton, Sevilla and Manchester United, and even though he had finally scored his first goal in the league against Southampton, Kai was not happy with how both he and his team were performing, and he made no secret of it on his social media, saying that they needed to perform better as a team, and not laying the blame against the goalkeeper or the defence. Ever since his move to Chelsea, he had struck up several close friendships with his new teammates including Mason Mount and Christian Pulisic, and especially with Ben Chilwell, who had also joined Chelsea during the transfer window. He was grateful that even though he didn't have Julian with him in England, he had the support of friends to count on when the going got tough, and he could count on them to provide a listening ear whenever he felt he needed someone to talk to. 

During the international break, and just before the big moment where he and Julian had shared their feelings for each other, Julian had expressed his concern that Kai did not have anyone to confide in at Chelsea aside from Timo Werner, and had even suggested he look up their old Leverkusen teammate Bernd Leno at Arsenal to renew old friendships.

He looked at his Instagram and saw that Ben had reposted his latest Instagram story and added a nice caption, and he decided to repost the same story back onto his feed. He felt that Ben and him had bonded both during their training sessions and also during their matches and it was nice to have a local friend to help him get adjusted to his move to England. He had previously posted a picture of the both of them preparing for a training session, and the wide smiles on their faces showed the enjoyment they shared during their training sessions.

It wasn't too long before he saw Julian's name flash on his phone screen, indicating an incoming call. He answered it immediately, glad to hear Julian's voice come through the speaker.

 _'_ _Hey Kai, should I be worried that one of your t_ _eammates is openly sending you messages with a heart in them? I know we spoke about you being overly jealous and possessive but now I feel like I should be worried that your teammate is clearly in love with you. He even has a hard-on in that picture looking at you. I don't blame him to be honest.'_

_'Oh Jule, is that jealousy I hear in your voice? I can assure you that Ben and I are just friends, and you don't have anything to worry about.'_ Kai replied.

_'Are you absolutely sure? He certainly seems to have taken a liking to you, and I don't know if I'm comfortable with you being so close to him. It doesn't help when you have a picture of him with his arm around you proudly on your instagram feed, both of you smiling so widely.'_ Julian responded in a worried tone.

Sensing the worry in Julian's voice, Kai asked _'Jule, where's this side of you coming from? You definitely weren't bothered by any of this when we were together in Cologne 2 weeks ago. Are you ok?'_

_'To be honest, I miss you a lot Kai. This whole move to London combined with COVID is driving me crazy. I realise that if things get worse and they certainly seem to be heading that way, we may not even see each other during the international break next month, and the next round of international games is only at the end of March, which is 6 months from now, and it's hard thinking I won't be able to see you in person for such a long period of time, when just 2 months ago you were only an hour's drive away.'_ Julian said, sounding like he was in tears.

_'I know we agreed that we were going to take things slowly, but I just find it so hard to be apart from you after spending so much time together during the break, especially after that first night, and having pictures like that pop up on instagram really don't make me feel any better about our whole situation.'_

_'Jule, you have to think good thoughts. You played so well against Schalke, and after our chat in Cologne regarding your instagram photo, it didn't even affect me when I saw you celebrating with the norwegian kid after he scored. If I managed to get over my jealousy that easily, surely you will be able to do the same. I know I haven't actually said the words out loud to you in person, but I love you Jule, you have to remember that. I know that going from being friends to boyfriends is a big step, and that there will be challenges and obstacles along the way, but I'll gladly deal with all of that if it means I get to be with you at the end of the day.'_ Kai said in his attempt to calm Julian down.

_'I'm sorry I'm being so emotional. It just seems like there's a lot of pressure coming from all over these days, and I don't want our relationship to take a back seat to all of this, especially when we've barely been able to spend any time together since making it official. This whole year just sucks, and I just want it to end as soon as possible. And before I forget, I love you too Kai. You're right, at the end of the day, that's the most important thing, we have each other. I'm just being a big baby right now, and to think that I'm older than you. I feel so embarrassed for reacting like I did earlier, I just couldn't help it when I saw the photo.'_ Julian replied, after much hesitation.

_'It's ok Jule. I can understand where you're coming from. Remember how badly I reacted when you questioned me about my comment on that photo? We got over that and we'll get over this together as well. At least we both have mid-week games so that should keep our minds occupied, and I can't wait to watch your episode of BVB Stories when it is released this week. Maybe I will download it so I can watch it on the plane to Russia.'_ Kai said teasingly, as the mood of their conversation seemed to lighten by the minute.

_'Promise me you won't laugh when you watch it Kai. It's weird enough doing interviews after a match, it's even worse being in front of a camera at home talking about mundane things, and especially that scene where I facetimed Jannis and he showed his injured foot, it's so embarrassing.'_ Julian said in a much more jovial tone whilst Kai laughed in response.

_'At least I get to see my favourite blondie on the big screen without having to watch a match, Facetime really doesn't do you justice. I'm sure you'll look great on TV, just like you always do. And it'll be good to see you all casual for once, I miss the times we used to spend together in Cologne outside of training, chilling, playing fortnite and just having fun.'_ Kai replied longingly.

Both of them were glad that the mood had lifted through the course of their conversation, especially Julian, who had started the call out in such an emotional tizzy that he realised he had lost sight of the bigger picture, that he and Kai were together and were going to have to deal with the separation anxiety that would come about from being in two different countries, and that seeing each other in person was going to be difficult given how things were panning out with COVID. What mattered most was that they had each other.

Kai realised it was getting late, mentioning to Julian _'Jule_ , _I need to start packing for our trip to Russia. I'll call you when I get there to let you know I'm fine. I'll also tell Ben to tone down the instagram bromance since it's making you all worried, he'll understand once I explain it to him. Remember to take care of yourself and not get injured during the next few matches and hopefully I'll see you in a few weeks time. Remember that we're in this together Jule, I love you.'_

_'I love you too Kai. And just as you got your jealous streak under control, I'll have to work on my end of things. I guess that old saying Absence makes the heart grow fonder really does ring true. I'm looking forward to your call when you get to Russia. Go get some rest and enjoy your match on Wednesday. Fly safe!'_ Julian replied, ending the call whilst smiling to himself, safe in the knowledge that Kai was his boyfriend and nothing would change that.

**Author's Note:**

> Real life sucks. Kai tested positive for COVID-19 in early November 2020, and was not called up for international duty for the November international break.
> 
> Everyone needs to take care and stay safe. COVID-19 is here to stay, at least for the near future.


End file.
